I'll Be There
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: What happens when Carlos walks in on Kendall trying to end his own? Will He let Kendall kill himself? A/N: Mistakes have been fixed.


**Last one. **

* * *

**I'll Be There**

"Kendall, no!" Carlos screamed as he followed Kendall into his and Logan's shared bedroom.

"Carlos, you just don't get it. I'm done! I can't take it anymore!" Kendall yelled as he walked into the bedroom.

It had been a stressful few days for the younger blond. His girlfriend, Jo, had committed suicide for reasons unknown to him. And he couldn't live without her so he had decided to join her.

He just had to get Carlos away from him first. He had no idea how the shorter Latino knew that he was going to take his own life, but he did, and he was trying to stop Kendall from going through with his plan.

"Kendall, she wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to move on and live your life," Carlos said.

"Carlos, I can't live without her!" Kendall yelled as he sat on his bed and pulled on his hair.

"Oh, Kendall," Carlos said, sitting down beside his younger friend and putting his arm around Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall stood up and turned around to face Carlos. Tears started running down his face, loud sobs coming from his throat.

Carlos felt so helpless. He didn't know how to help Kendall. He just didn't know.

"I-I m-miss h-her so much!" Kendall sobbed.

Carlos stood up and pulled Kendall into his lap.

"I know you do, buddy, but it will get better," Carlos soothed him, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Kendall's back, trying to calm him down.

Kendall just cried in Carlos' lap and didn't say anything. He wanted to believe Carlos that everything would get better, he really did, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

He had been lied to and manipulated his whole life, mostly by his father. So needless to say, Kendall had major trust issues. He didn't trust anyone that wasn't his mom, his sister or one of his four best friends. And even then, he had a hard time trusting them sometimes.

"Ssh, Kenny. Calm down, buddy," Carlos said, continuing the soothing motions on Kendall's back.

"I-I c-can't!" Kendall sobbed, clinging to Carlos' shirt.

"You have to try, Kenny. You're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down," Carlos said softly. Kendall just shook his head. "Kendall, you have to try. Just take a deep breath."

Kendall did as he was told and he slowly began to calm down a little. But the tears still fell.

Carlos gave him a small reassuring smile when he saw that his little brother was able to calm himself down.

The boys just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them knowing what to say. For Kendall the silence was almost unbearable.

He thought that Carlos would tell his mom or the guys. He knew that if anyone else found out they would surely be very disappointed and angry with him that he had even thought of doing that in the first place.

Carlos on the other hand, was beyond scared. What if he hadn't been there? What if Kendall tried to do it again? He couldn't let that happen. He needed to get Kendall to open up to him. Badly.

Just because Jo decided to end her own life didn't mean that Kendall had to end his.

He felt Kendall shift in his arms, trying to get out of the embrace. But Carlos wouldn't let him.

"Carlos, just me let go!" Kendall yelled as he tried to get out of the hold that Carlos had him in.

"That's not gonna happen, Kendall," Carlos said tightening his hold on the blond.

After a few minutes of struggling, Kendall finally gave up and fell into the safety of his best friend's arms. He would never admit it to anyone, but he liked being in Carlos' arms. They made him feel safe and protected.

Even if it was from himself.

Carlos sighed and turned to his younger friend. He had to talk to Kendall; he needed to make sure that the blond wouldn't try this again.

"Kendall," Carlos started. "Why did you want to end your life?"

Kendall broke down crying again. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. It hurt so much to talk about Jo, but he knew he had to.

Now that he thought about it, ending his life would have been pretty selfish of him. He would've hurt the people that he cared about the most. He couldn't do that to them.

"B-because it h-hurts so m-much," Kendall sobbed as he buried his head into his best friend's neck.

"What hurts, buddy?" Carlos asked. He knew what Kendall was talking about. He was talking about the pain of losing the one girl he had ever loved.

"L-losing J-Jo," Kendall sobbed into Carlos' neck.

"Oh, Kenny," Carlos said, starting to rub soothing circles on his younger friend's back again. "I know it does, but it'll get better. You'll see."

Kendall looked at his best friend. He could see truth in Carlos' eyes. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Will you help me?" Kendall said in a small voice. He knew he probably sounded childish, but he didn't care. He needed to know that Carlos would help him through this.

"Of course, buddy. I'll be there every step of the way," Carlos said as he smiled at Kendall. Kendall returned his smile.

He felt better than he had in days. Maybe Jo was gone, but that didn't mean he could not live without her, but he would try. He knew that with the help of his best friends he could get through this.

He could get through anything the world threw at him, because he knew that his best friends would always catch him when he fell.


End file.
